Many people have access to and read books in modern society. A book is a set of written, printed, illustrated, or blank sheets, made of ink, paper, parchment, or other materials, usually fastened together to hinge at one (1) side. A single sheet within a book is called a leaf, and each side of a leaf is called a page. A set of text-filled or illustrated pages produced in electronic format is known as an electronic book, or e-book. Pages of books may be difficult to turn as an individual reads the book; this is not desirable.
Bookmarks may be used to mark a position in the book as the reader pauses. A bookmark typically is a thin marker, commonly made of card, leather, or fabric, used to keep the reader's place in a book and to enable the reader to return to it with ease. Other frequently used materials for bookmarks are paper, metals like silver and brass, silk, wood, and cord. Many bookmarks can be clipped on a page with the aid of a page-flap. Bookmarks are generally singular in purpose. A suitable solution is desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in book accessory art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,225; U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0018123; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,683. These prior art references are representative of book accessories.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable bookmark and reading ring system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.